CAINE
by Neil Davies1
Summary: This is a movie script but features Kwai Chang, a hostile town, a racist land owner and the treacherous former abbot of the shaolin temple. Flashbacks and fight scenes abound.


66

E

_This screenplay is based on the kung fu television series but is a new and original body of work._

"Learn to forgive but train to overcome." – Master Li, shaolin monk.

**Pre credit sequence**

A vast golden sun rises over a high mountain, the camera pans down to the base of the mountain where stands a glorious Chinese Temple of thrusting pagodas, stone dragons and a large courtyard; in the courtyard are some boy monks doing punching and kicking drills. We focus on one of these a ten year old, this Kwai Chang Caine and he is training with gusto, pushing himself harder than any of the other boys.

(The voice of a narrator can be heard.)

"Learn the ways to preserve rather than destroy."

Cut to

Caine aged twelve - being attacked by savage kicks which he evades with the sinewy grace of a snake.

"Avoid rather than check."

Cut to

Caine aged fourteen - being attacked by rapid fire punches which he is palming and batting aside with his hands and forearms.

"Check rather than hurt."

Cut to

Caine aged sixteen – driving an opponent back with kicks and chops of his own.

"Hurt rather than maim."

Cut to

Caine aged eighteen - striking some pads held by other monks with punches, back fists and elbow strikes.

"Maim rather than kill."

Cut to

Caine aged twenty-two shatters a plank of wood with a sidekick, pivots and breaks another with a hook kick, pivots and smashes a paving stone with his elbow.

"For all life is precious nor can any be replaced."

Cut to

Caine aged thirty-two faces the camera in a slow fade he losses his robes and acquires a dusty jacket, dark pants, a back pack, long dark hair and a floppy hat. Around him his surroundings also change from a temple to a desert scene in the American mid west. Slowly he begins to descend a sand dune still in bare feet as we move into his current existence as a wandering drifter.

Cue music and credits.

SCENE ONE

In slow motion a large stone flies through the early morning air to shatter a glass window, shards of glass implode across a large elegant bedroom that is a mixture of western and eastern, lying in bed a Chinese couple in their thirties awaken with a start, the woman screaming, the man leaping from the bed to cut his bare feet on some of the glass.

Outside riders encircle the stand alone property, they all wear black floppy hats and studded leather masks with long overcoats, drawing a colt revolver one of them blasts another window with a whoop of delight, another overturns a large water butt, a third fires a shotgun shattering some roofing slates, a fourth tosses a stone through the broken window with a parchment wrapped around it.

Cut to

Bare feet walking across a dusty wilderness slowly, unhurriedly, the stranger wears loose fitting grey pants, a fawn coat and black shirt with a silken sash tied around his waist, his face hidden by a floppy hat, on his back a bag, bedroll and a long ornamental flute hand carved with Chinese symbols down one side.

Cut to

The man in the house picks up the stone, pulls off the parchment and gazes down at a stark message written in red ink GET OUT NOW OR DIE, furiously he thrusts it aside and orders his wife to get dressed as he hunts inside a large crate, finding what he needs – a repeater rifle. Outside the riders continue to circle hollering and firing into the air, one of them the leader comes to a halt in front of the broken window.

"You coming out Chen are do we have to come in and get you?"

Chen appears rifle in hand his face twisted with fury, he fires off a shot not aiming at anyone, the riders come to a halt. Silent for a moment they remove their own weapons a mixture of colts and Winchester rifles, it's clear they have no intention of leaving.

Cut to

The bare foot man reaches a dirty sign on which is scrawled in chalk _welcome to Carradine, population 870; strangers not welcome._

Lifting his hat the stranger gives a grunt of amusement then continues walking – towards the town.

Cut to

Chen and his wife throw themselves to the floor as a fusillade of bullets slam into their home, "My baby" screams Mrs Chen and belly-crawls into another room to find its bed empty, a tiny figure huddled in the corner not a baby but a little girl aged 4 and obviously terrified.

The riders resume circling the house screaming and yelling insanely, firing at random, their leader remains stationary for a moment then takes out a stick of dynamite.

Cut to

The bare foot man hears the shots and cries, he breaks into a jog; cresting a rise he looks down on the single homestead besieged by armed masked riders. We can now see he is a mixed race man in his early thirties, tall and athletic, dignified despite his shabby clothing, a drifter yet something more a man with a real sense of himself, his name is Caine and he's come a long way yet despite being tired his eyes blaze with energy and purpose, he begins to hurry down towards the riders.

Cut to

Chen gets off a few shots but doesn't hit anything, he is clearly no expert with a rifle then he sees the dynamite, its fuse is lit with a cigar. Chen just time to cry a warning to his wife when the explosive is thrown; the blast rocks the house. A second stick of dynamite is produced, before it can be ignited a stone hits the arm of the holder and he loses his lethal weapon. Spinning around with an oath he looks for whoever threw the missile but there is no one to be seen.

Cut to

A masked rider dismounts and approaches a window, he is opening it when a sound alerts him, he turns and in slow motion a bare foot side kicks him right between the eyes.

Cut to

As a rider levels his rifle at Mrs Chen and her child, the hands of Caine grip the rifle stock and pull hard – gun and rider pitch sideways through the air to crash with a grunt in the dust.

Cut to

A rider begins to climb up the side of the house, he pauses and looks around, the tip of a long flute hits him in the throat and he falls gasping to the ground where he lies in a still heap.

Cut to

Another rider is inside the house now moving from room to room with a drawn pistol, he comes across Chen aiming at his back. A roundhouse kick sends the pistol flying; as the rider turns he is chopped across the throat and bridge of the nose. Chen stands up and stares at Caine in astonishment – who can this scruffy bare foot stranger be who has just saved his life?

Cut to

The leader of the riders nurses his sore arm, "You coming out Chen," he demands then notices something wrong he seems to be alone. Behind him Chen suddenly appears with Caine, rifle cocked and ready.

"I'm already here; now get off my land."

Dropping his own gun the rider glares at the two men, Caine strides over and pulls him down from his horse before tearing the mask off to reveal a man in his fifties with short sandy hair and a scar on his left cheek.

CHEN

"Barton I might have known."

BARTON

"Who the hell are you," (He's looking at Caine with obvious contempt", "Where are my men?"

CAINE

(Places the discarded mask between the toes of his right foot then cranking his right knee he extends the foot in a slow motion side kick to Barton's face.)

"I am easy to find, I'm the guy with bare feet."

BARTON

(Takes his mask back,)

"We'll meet again mister you can be sure of that."

CAINE

"Nothing is more certain."

CHEN

"Get out of here Barton you're trespassing – on my land."

BARTON

"This isn't over Chen, your kind don't belong here," (Eyes Caine) "Or half-breeds," gets back on horse, "You're going to be sorry about this day's work mister," (wheels horse around and begins to ride away.)

MRS CHEN

(Emerges holding her daughter's hand, she is badly shaken but smiles at Caine before going to her husband)

"Is that James Barton?"

CHEN

"Who else would it be?"

MRS CHEN

"Where are his men?"

CHEN

(Turns to look at Caine and smiles)

SCENE TWO

The Sheriff's office in the town of Carradine, the Sheriff is a big broad man with a moustache and curly black hair he is Nate Wylde handsome if rather rugged and with a somewhat sly expression. He is reading a new wanted poster; on this is the image of a bald Caine under this it says WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE, Nate is frowning slightly. Around him on the walls are posters of much more dangerous looking men, a door opens and Deputy Stan Pierce enters, late twenties, slim and clean shaven.

STAN

"Barton's back in town, looks like he's alone."

NATE

(Looks up surprised), "Alone, you sure?"

STAN

"Nobody with him and he took his best men; what do you think happened?"

NATE

(Lifts the poster of Caine), "What do you make of this Stan?"

STAN

(Studies the face and writing under it), "It says he's dangerous, he doesn't look dangerous to me, half-breed I'd say. What's that about his hands and feet being deadly weapons – no use against a gun or a knife right?"

NATE

"Kwai Chang Caine," (sits contemplating this thoughtfully)

BARTON

(Barges in obviously furious and still nursing his stone bruised arm)

"We have to do something about Chen and his family; you have to help me Nate."

NATE

"I didn't think you needed any help Mr Barton, I thought you and the boys went out there to settle things once and for all."

BARTON

"There was this stranger," (Sees the poster of Caine and grabs it reading quickly with an expression of shocked disgust), "This is him, Chen is harbouring this man what more do you need?"

NATE

"You've seen this Caine?"

BARTON

"Sure I have he was at the Chen house, he did something to my men."

NATE

"There were five of you and you were all armed."

BARTON

"Made no difference, he was like a ghost; his used his hands and feet in a way I've never seen before."

STAN

"Says on the wanted poster they're deadly weapons; now we know what that means."

NATE

"Shut up Stan this is serious, it also says this man is wanted for murder in China."

BARTON

"So – the Chens have hired a professional killer I can't say I'm surprised damn yellow heathens."

(Outside we hear raised voices, things being knocked over, a shot is fired; all 3 men hurry to the door to see what's going on)

Cut to

(A Chinese family are being evicted from their shop which bears the title YANG HARDWARE STORE, there are two men, a woman and three children all being terrorised by white men in floppy hats and long coats, there are identical to the riders who besieged the Chen house only without masks this time and there are more of them.

While some push the Yang family around others remove items from their shop and throw them into the street, when a Chinese man objects he is pistol whipped, the woman and children are all crying. To one side and not involved in the fracas is an older, smartly dressed Chinaman with a goatee beard watching dispassionately.)

NATE

"What in tarnation is going on, your men can't do this Barton."

BARTON

"Of course they can it's perfectly legal we even have a court order, or we will have if any questions get asked."

STAN

"But the Yang's are decent hard working folk."

BARTON

"They're Chinese that makes them scum in my book, we're better off without these yellow devils," (Touches the scar on his cheek).

_Flashback – railway tracks are being laid by an army of hungry looking Chinese labourers, overlooking them in a big burly bewhiskered man, Barton's father, who looks alarmingly like him, this is Daniel Barton a powerful executive in the rail company, a boyish James is stood by his side watching his pa flog workers too tired to give their best._

"_This is how to treat the lower races Jimmy; they don't deserve to be treated like honest white folk."_

NATE

"You really hate them don't you?"

BARTON

"Sub-human filth, there's no place for them in our community."

NATE

"That's blind prejudice, the Chinese are hard workers we'd have no railway without them."

BARTON

"They were useful once as a labour force but now they've taken root in our culture bringing their smelly food, customs and corruption it's time they were gone."

(One of the Chinese men makes a run towards the sheriff, cool as you please Barton draws his pistol and shoots the man dead.)

NATE

(Appalled pushes the gun down just too late,) "Are you mad that was murder," (Goes to the fallen man but a quick check soon reveals him to be dead); "I could arrest you for that Barton."

BARTON

(Unrepentant), "Killing Chinese isn't murder it's fumigation,"

(Eyes his men) "Come on get on with it I want them gone within the hour," (Lowers voice), "And soon we'll be free of the lot." (Looks across and sees the man with the goatee beard gazing right at him eyes on fire, for the first time Barton appears uneasy.)

(Nate and Stan swap a horrified look but they don't do or say anything, it's clear where the power lies in this town).

SCENE THREE

First we hear the sound of a weeping child as the camera pans around the outside of the Chen house, then we see a small huddled figure hugging her own knees it is Lily Chen daughter of the house clutching a small ragged teddy bear with only one eye. A shadow falls over here and an adult hand gently touches her on the head, Lily glances up and squints at Caine the newcomer, with a rag he wipes her tears.

LILY

"I'm scared."

CAINE

(Squats down slowly his voice soft).

"The bad men are gone you are safe now."

LILY

"What if they come back?"

CAINE

"Then I will protect you."

LILY

"I've never met anyone like you, how can you beat so many men?"

_Flashback – another child huddled by a wall crying but this is a boy of about ten, he wears crude homespun garments and has bare feet, his black hair is long and matted and he is of mixed race. Nearby is a large temple ringed by a forbidding wall, a door opens in this and a shaolin monk emerges, middle-aged and stern looking this is Monk Li one of the masters at the temple. Approaching the boy he studies him as rain pelts down from a darkened sky, there are no other boys around they have all run off._

_The boy glances up at Li who offers him a slight smile, then he extends a hand which the boy takes tentatively. Monk and boy go through the door into the temple._

_LI_

"_You have waited outside our temple for ten whole days in rain, sleet, wind and bitter chill you must be very determined or very sad; tell me what is your name child?"_

_BOY_

"_Caine sir, Kwai Chang Caine."_

_LI_

"_What brings you to the shaolin temple young Caine?"_

_CAINE_

"_I have nowhere else to go sir, nobody else to turn to."_

_LI_

"_Do not call me sir, I am master Li."_

_CAINE_

"_What are you a master of, if I may ask?"_

_LI_

"_Myself of course; there is no greater victory."_

We return to the Chen house in the present, Mrs Chen emerges to gather up her daughter whilst Mr Chen regards Caine quizzically, no longer crying Lily smiles at the stranger.

MRS CHEN

"Hush now Lily everything is going to be fine," (Eyes Caine), "You have a way with children, do you have of your own?"

CHEN

"You can't ask a man that, please come in doors and eat with us Mr Caine it's the least we can do to repay you."

LILY

"He sent the bad men away, he saved us."

MRS CHEN

"You don't have a gun, I don't understand how…"

CHEN

"Forgive my wife her curiosity but nobody has stood up to James Barton before, he owns Carradine or he'd like to think so; he resents the fact that I've become rich and successful – the son of a coolie who toiled on the railway."

(Caine tenses he half turns, he has heard something the others haven't. Close by a lone sniper is concealed armed with a rifle that he is trying to focus on Caine, to get a better angle he emerges from cover and steps forwards.

Quick as a flash Caine goes into a forward roll, rises and throws something which flashes in the sun as it arcs through the air to hit the man in the forehead dropping him on the spot – a metal star buried in his flesh. Caine and Chen dash over to inspect the body, Chen is stunned.)

CHEN

"A sharp shooter one of Barton's men," (Picks up the rifle,) "He could have killed us all," (looks at the metal star), "I've seen something like that before but I've never seen one thrown so accurately over twenty-five feet."

CAINE

"I must leave here – others will come."

CHEN

"Eat first you must be hungry, please let us repay your courage and generosity."

_Flashback – As Li and the boy walk through a courtyard the boy stops to watch enthralled as another monk called Yuen throws metal stars at a distant man-shaped plasterboard target on which vital organs are drawn in red, Yuen hits the heart, liver and brain with his stars which he throws in a variety of ways under arm, overhead, spinning, sideways on – he is highly skilled and around him boy monks look on enraptured, some pause to scowl at the newcomer the mixed race boy but he ignores them entranced by the skill on display._

_CAINE_

"_What is this master?"_

_LI_

"_At the shaolin temple many physical skills are taught as well as spiritual practises."_

_CAINE_

"_Why would holy men need such things?"_

_LI_

"_Holy men are not immune to the cruelty of others and sometimes pious words are not enough – learn to forgive but train to overcome – this is the shaolin motto."_

SCENE FOUR

In an elegant state room James Barton is holding court with a group of other well dressed men they are obviously wealthy and important like him, Nate and Stan are present as are the men who evicted the Yang family – stood to one side smirking and self-satisfied. Barton is speaking with a cigar held in one hand and a glass of port in the other; he is clearly amongst kindred spirits. On the wall behind him is the mural of a masked rider with a rifle held aloft under the rider is printed RACIAL PURITY.

BARTON

"Many years ago when I was a young man we were at war with the Indian Nations, it was them and us there could be no mercy so we fought them and we defeated the Apache, the Comanche, the Cherokee and all the others because we had to. Now we face another menace, an enemy from within a danger we imported to build our railways and we must be just as ruthless just as effective in dispensing justice."

(Cheers of approval from the receptive audience.)

"With the removal of Yang and his family we have almost purged our town of the lower race, we'll soon be rid of the others Sun, Wu and Chang but the one who concerns me the most is Chen, sitting out there in his big house with his stocks and bonds looking down his nose at hard-working white folk; he has to be dealt with. Now he's gone and gotten himself some help,"

(The wanted poster of a bald Caine is hoisted for all to see.)

"This stranger has arrived in Carradine, he's a half-breed wanted for murder in his own country."

(Roars of disgust and disapproval fill the air)

"I know I can't believe it either, how did we even let such vermin into the United States? I've seen Caine in action myself he's extremely dangerous and won't be disposed of easily, we need to up our game gentlemen."

(A raggedy man enters the chamber, hurries over to Barton and whispers in his ear, its bad news if Barton's flushed features are anything to go by.)

"I've just heard that a sharp shooter I left behind to deal with this Caine is himself dead."

(Howls of disapproval fill the air as some of the men raise their fists.)

"This is a serious business, we find ourselves up against a worthy adversary, Caine isn't some tame shop keeper, laundry worker or herbalist so what are we going to do?"

(Various suggestions come from the floor – lynch him, gunfighter, burn the place – but it is the Sheriff who steps forward)

NATE

"All right calm down everyone, keep quiet there'll be no frontier justice here no lynch mobs out of control."

(Roars of disapproval from the room.)

BARTON

"Silence brothers let him speak; he is after all the law around here and must be respected."

(Mocking laughter).

NATE

"This man is a fugitive from his own land, now I've done some enquiries by telex and they want him back, if we contact the Chinese legation in San Francisco they may send their own people."

(This doesn't go down well, the men present want to handle matters themselves; Barton calls order.)

BARTON

"You could do that Sheriff but it will take time, we need a solution now."

NATE

(Speaking over the hubbub of agreement,) "I will not tolerate more mob justice Mr Barton however legal you think it might be; we need to do this properly. If Caine is a criminal then the law must handle this matter."

BARTON

"What do you propose Sheriff, handing him a fine?"

NATE

"He could be taken into custody Mr Barton."

BARTON

"Locked up in a nice cosy cell and fed at the town's expense I suppose, Caine is a threat a menace he must be dealt with."

(Roars of approval greet this and Nate can tell he has lost the argument with these men, he nods to Stan and the two of them leave.)

BARTON

"We are wealthy men with resources and intelligence, I'm sure that between us we can come up with something better that a spell of custody while we wait for some Chinese bailiff to do our job for us."

(Eyes the riders meaningfully and they nod amongst themselves, getting the drift.)

SCENE FIVE

The dinner table of the Chen home Caine is sat with the family as the main meal is served by Mrs Chen who ladles vegetable broth from a pan into some bowls, Caine studies the meal but does not eat until the Chens are sat down and ready to do so.

LILY

"You threw a star right into that man, it was amazing."

MRS CHEN

"Hush now such matters are not for women and children."

LILY

"But it was fabulous."

MRS CHEN

"Lily I won't tell you again eat your broth."

CHEN

"What is it that you do Mr Caine do you have a trade?"

CAINE

(Studies the bowl of broth for a moment spoon poised)

"I am a priest."

(The family look at him amazed, Lily is wide eyed, her mother disbelieving, Chen cannot hide a smile).

CHEN

"May I ask of what order?"

CAINE

(Hikes up both sleeves to expose the brands on his wrists, tiger on the right and dragon on the left)

MRS CHEN

(Stands up and backs away with shock)

"Shaolin!"

CHEN

"What does that mean?"

MRS CHEN

"He is a shaolin priest, can't you see don't you understand?"

_Flashback – the boy Caine pauses at a gate beyond this is an alcove within which stands a large metal cauldron filled with red hot coals, on the sides of the cauldron are emblems…the tiger and the dragon, a monk emerges from an inner door, approaches the cauldron and bares his wrists applying them to the emblems so he can lift the coals, skin sizzles and smokes, the monk grits his teeth in obvious agony._

_CAINE_

"_Why is he doing that?"_

_LI_

"_Come with me this is not something for the uninitiated."_

_CAINE_

"_But that man has maimed himself, he may die."_

_LI_

"_He will not die but he will live with honour and teach others to do the same."_

_CAINE_

"_But how is it possible to withstand such pain?"_

_LI_

"_Pain like hatred and fear is an illusion; the mind can choose to ignore it."_

_CAINE_

"_Master – do you have such burns on your arms?"_

_LI_

_(Bares his wrists to reveal the brands,)_

"_I am proud of these scars they are a symbol of my dedication."_

_CAINE_

"_Have you been at the shaolin temple long master?"_

_LI_

"_Since the age of seventeen when I killed a man in an act of revenge that at the time I believed was just."_

_CAINE_

"_You killed a man, but why would you do that?"_

_LI_

"_He had just raped and murdered my sister so I punished him, then I had to flee for a my life and I sought sanctuary here as do many who have lost their way; now hurry young man."_

Cut to

CHEN

"What is a shaolin priest doing in America; I thought they never left China?"

MRS CHEN

"He is an outcast he had to leave; he has done something to annoy the emperor."

CHEN

"It's not our business and we shouldn't mention it again, sit down wife."

MRS CHEN

(Sits back down reluctantly but is still skittish,) "No good will come of this."

CHEN

"Caine is our guest he helped us, the least we can offer him is hospitality. It is an honour to have a priest in our home; perhaps later you will bless it for us."

CAINE

(Nods slowly and stirs his broth, he doesn't seem hungry anymore but swaps a smile with Lily.)

LILY

"Did it hurt Mr Caine?"

MRS CHEN

"Lily I've warned you."

LILY

"But it must have hurt mamma, when I burned my finger on a pan it throbbed for days I couldn't sleep with the pain."

CAINE

"We are taught to ignore pain, to control it."

"LILY

"How do you do that, will you teach me?"

CHEN

(interrupts hurriedly), "It might be a good idea to move on to the next town Mr Caine, Carradine is no longer safe for non-whites; I can lend you a horse if you like, Thorpe is 55 miles due east."

LILY

"Oh can't he stay papa it's nice to have a guest and Mr Caine must be tired."

MRS CHEN

"Hush now and eat your broth, these are matters for adults."

CAINE

(Removes something from his bag it is a faded sepia print of him in his monk's robes with a bald head, next to him is an older Chinese man with a goatee beard, shorter and compact)

"I am looking for someone, I was told he was here; perhaps you have seen him."

CHEN

(Takes the print and studies it with a frown,) "He looks important the kind of man who'd stand out, I don't think I've seen him; what about you wife?"

MRS CHEN

"I don't believe so, what is his name?"

_Flashback – Li guides the boy Caine into an inner sanctum a dimly lit room where the man with the goatee beard is seated on cushions smoking a long oriental pipe, around him candles flicker, behind him is a huge Yin Yang symbol above this is the stern face of Bodhidharma. The seated man is the abbot of the temple, a charismatic figure who will feature later in the plot his name is Shen._

_LI_

"_Master Shen."_

_SHEN_

_(Glances up through a pall of pipe smoke at first Li then the boy, eyes glittering with intelligence and not a little cunning.)_

"_Enter."_

_LI_

_(Directs the boy to bow and stand to one side,) "I found this candidate outside in the rain where he has been since last month; no other boy has endured so much inclement weather."_

_SHEN_

"_How impressive, come boy sit facing me on that cushion I am the abbot of shaolin temple; all those who seek admission must first impress me that they are worthy, now boy what is your name?"_

SCENE SIX

A colt revolver with a silver stock explodes and far away a tin can is blown off a pole, there are other cans on other poles, carefully the gunfighter blasts them all in a rapid burst of fire and an appreciative audience applauds. Tall and lean with a white hat, leather jacket and high boots with spurs the shooter possesses two colts. He is in his thirties and his arrogant manner suggests he enjoys showing off, winking at the ladies he turns to face James Barton.

BARTON

"Not lost your touch I see Drake, that was fancy shooting."

DRAKE

(Suddenly spins around, draws his left gun and blasts the hat of a watching man without hurting him, the crowd gasp and applaud again.)

BARTON

"How about something more serious," (Nods for Drake to follow him so they can speak confidentially,)

"When was the last time you killed a man for money Drake?"

DRAKE

(Looks slightly disdainful like it's all below him,) "How much money?"

BARTON

"More than you earn with that travelling circus shooting dimes and cards."

DRAKE

"Who do you want killing this time Jimmy and why can't those donkey-heads you employ do it?"

BARTON

"My men are a crude instrument I require someone with precision, with surgical skills."

DRAKE

"Who's the target?"

BARTON

"A dangerous man, highly skilled at what he does."

DRAKE

"Another gunfighter, I'm not aware of any in this area?"

BARTON

"I don't think this man uses a gun at least I've not seen him with one but he has other skills and abilities and is certainly a killer."

DRAKE

"I'm intrigued – other skills and abilities, what would they be?"

(Spins around a gun drawn, he finds himself looking at a smartly dressed Chinaman with a goatee beard stood in a doorway gazing right at Barton, it is clearly Shen and even though he is older his manner is imperious and unafraid even Barton is impressed. Looking at the gun he smiles as though it can't hurt him then slowly turns and walks indoors.)

"Is that him?"

BARTON

(Uneasy once again but trying to cover it,) "No it's not him; some guy staying at the Chen homestead, let's go for a drink and discuss it."

SCENE SEVEN

Balanced on some tall steps Chen reaches up to a high shelf where some private stuff is stashed in boxes and files, taking one slim file down he places it on the meal table.

CHEN

"I'm not without influence in the Chinese community around here, if the man you seek is in the area then you should ask here,"

(Hands a slip of paper to Caine)

"This guy knows every Chinese around for miles even strangers, just mention my name."

MRS CHEN

"We shouldn't get involved."

CHEN

"Caine saved us from Barton, I think he's owed."

MRS CHEN

"Barton will punish us."

CHEN

"He already wants us dead, what more can he do?"

_Flashback – Abbot Shen waves the boy Caine to sit facing him and pours them both teas from a kettle._

_SHEN_

"_You have white blood in your veins."_

_CAINE_

"_My father was an American trader."_

_SHEN_

"_Was, he is dead?"_

_CAINE_

"_Both my father and my mother are dead."_

_SHEN_

"_You have no family to look after you? What brought you to our remote temple?"_

_CAINE_

"_It is said that a boy becomes a man here, a fool becomes wise and the sick gain strength; there is no greater education in all of China."_

_SHEN_

"_Many candidates come to our doors only a tiny few are accepted, of these most fail in the first month; one in a hundred becomes a monk, one in a thousand becomes a master; does this not deter you?"_

_CAINE_

"_It inspires me sir."_

_SHEN_

"_The training is harsh, physical, mental and spiritual – one is tested daily, you could have an easier life begging or stealing."_

_CAINE_

"_I don't want an easy life I want a life worth looking back on with pride."_

_SHEN_

"_We discourage pride at the shaolin temple."_

_CAINE_

"_Then I too will shed it sir."_

_SHEN_

"_We normally only accept those of full Chinese birth."_

_CAINE_

"_The boys who arrived with me, who fled in the rain storm and who cried for their mothers were all of full Chinese birth – they are gone and I am here."_

_SHEN_

_(Smiles and nods in agreement.)_

"_Come with me there is something you need to witness before you make your final decision.)_

SCENE EIGHT

A bell over a door tinkles as Caine enters a Chinese owned shop selling herbs and potions; around him in jars are dead frogs, toads, lizards, bugs and even voles, smoke rises from incense tapers. The impression is of a small space crammed full of things. Behind a counter an Chinese girl appears, late teens, thin, long silken dress, a rose in her hair she studies Caine with detached interest, her name is Yin and on the inside of her left wrist is the tattoo of a black scorpion.

YIN

"We do not give charity to beggars; you could try the market next door."

CAINE

"I have come seeking the owner."

YIN

"He is a busy man who cannot be bothered with trifles."

CAINE

(Produces the sepia print of himself with Shen and hands it over)

YIN

(Studies the print with a frown)

"You are a monk?"

CAINE

(Nods humbly)

YIN

"Wait here, I will show this to my uncle and see what he has to say; don't touch anything."

(Left alone Caine moves from display to display peering at them in fascination, then the shop door crashes open to admit three burly white men in rough hewn clothing, they are local trouble makers called Bud, Ryan and Larry and at once they begin shoving displays over which crash noisily to the ground causing Yin to return with a grey haired man who is obviously her uncle his name is Pang. He cries for the men to stop and get out but they have no intention of doing this).

BUD

"What a dump this is, these yella's scurry around like rats on a shit pile."

(Sees Caine with widening eyes,) "What have we here, a half-breed part man part rat?"

(Flicks Caine's hat off and stands on it arrogantly, chest puffed out.)

"I think it's time this place shut down for good, starting with Mr Rat here."

(Ryan grabs Caine from behind and Larry prepares to swing a punch, before he can Caine's head shoots back into Ryan's face breaking his hold and a front snap kick sends Larry tumbling back off balance, when Bud draws a cosh Caine crescent kicks it from his hand and delivers a round kick to the jaw which sends him falling away.

Bleeding from the nose Ryan throws a punch, it is blocked and he is demolished with a series of lateral and spinning elbow strikes delivered with both arms.

As Larry returns wielding a stool, Caine jump kicks the stool from his grasp, lands and side kicks him on the jaw knocking him out. Only Bud is left and he grabs Caine around the throat in a strangle hold, erecting both thumbs Caine jabs then into the fat man's carotid arteries atemi style rendering him unconscious with seemingly no effort.

The fight is over, 3 men lay in heaps and there isn't a mark on Caine.)

YIN

"I don't believe it; I've never seen anything like that before."

PANG

"I have," (Waves Caine over with a smile,) "There is no mistaking the art of shaolin, welcome my friend come and take tea with me."

CAINE

(Bows humbly and moves around the counter until he is level with Yin who offers a nervous smile, she watches him move through streamers after her uncle.)

Cut to

A larger back room spacious and comfortable with paintings and sepia prints of China, including a gifted and graphic painting of the shaolin temple at the base of Song Mountain in Hunan Province, the artist has signed her name it is Yin.

PANG

"Amazing isn't it, she was just twelve years old when she did that."

CAINE

"You have been to shaolin?"

PANG

"Not I priest no I was never good enough but I traded in Hunan Village as a young man and used to see it daily, some times boy monks would come to my store for supplies perhaps you were one of them, sit down, please sit down."

(Produces the print of Shen,)

"The man you seek is here, we all know him know him and fear him as a man not to be pestered or spoken of idly."

CAINE

"I don't understand he is or was a holy man, before the Manchu soldiers destroyed the temple he was its abbot."

PANG

(Studies his guest thoughtfully as if measuring his words,) "Much has changed since then Shen has changed; he isn't the man you knew."

CAINE

"He was an inspirational leader."

PANG

"Today he inspires something else – fear – Shen is a dangerous man known all over town, he is the leader of the Black Scorpions."

_Flashback – Shen leads the boy Caine out into a massive yard surrounded by high walls so nobody outside can see what goes on there, shaolin monks are training in earnest displaying dazzling physical skills in a smorgasbord of kung fu._

_Two bare chested monks are sparring with boxing gloves._

_A lone monk performs a complex set with a tasselled broadsword._

_Another monk in robes is doing a set with a six-foot pole._

_A master takes on four students, defeating them all with dazzling kicks and throws._

_A lone monk is high up on Moi Fa poles, moving from perch to perch in kung fu stances doing slow measured movements._

_Boy monks hit sand bags bare handed._

_One older monk plunges his fists into a pan of heated stones._

_CAINE_

_(Looks around in awe at the incredible displays)_

"_What is this master Abbot, what are these monks learning?"_

_SHEN_

"_At the shaolin temple we don't just pray and fast, our great patriarch Bodhidharma bequeathed to us many secrets including the art of invincibility; the way of the martial arts."_

_CAINE_

"_But I thought monks followed a path of peace and forbearance."_

_SHEN_

"_You have much to learn young man."_

_(Moving to one side Shen invites some trainees to attack him which they do with punches and kicks, each one is dispatched easily with a strike, kick, trip or throw. Caine looks on thoughtfully, this is clearly a key event in his young life.)_

Cut to the present

CAINE

"What are these black scorpions?"

PANG

"You've not heard of them; I thought their reputation spread far and wide amongst our people, they are criminals my friend a tong."

CAINE

"You're telling me my former abbot is the head of a tong," (Rises and shakes his head in disbelief,) "I cannot accept this."

PANG

"I'm sorry I realise it isn't the news you wanted to hear but it is the truth, James Barton isn't the most dangerous or influential man in Carradine whatever he may think; that position belongs to Shen."

CAINE

"Where do I find Shen?"

PANG

"Shen is a man it is wise to avoid, trust me."

YIN

(Suddenly appears through the streamers it is clear she has been eavesdropping,) "I can take you to him if that's what you really want, but be warned he is more dangerous than an angry serpent with those who displease him."

SCENE NINE

Emerging from some bat wing doors with Drake in tow, Barton glances across the street and sees Caine with the girl Yin, they are making their way surreptitiously down an alley with Yin in the lead; she now wears a hat and coat to try and mask herself but Caine makes no attempt to obscure who he is.

BARTON

"There that's him the tall guy in bare feet, you could take him now."

DRAKE

(Doesn't touch his guns instead he studies his prey with indifference,)

"He doesn't look much to me."

BARTON

"He is up close trust me, why not back-shoot him?"

DRAKE

(Disgusted,) "That isn't how I do things Jimmy, I like to face the men I kill and look them in the eye."

BARTON

(Breaks eye-contact at once,) "Of course I understand."

DRAKE

"I doubt that!"

BARTON

"The girl is Pang's niece, he owns a store up away's."

DRAKE

"I'm sure I've seen her before somewhere, I just can't figure out where it was."

BARTON

"Probably a whore most of them are, filthy yellow heathens."

DRAKE

"White girls being totally virtuous of course," (The irony is heavy,) "No it wasn't in a brothel."

Cut to

Yin leading Caine into a narrower alleyway, she moves quickly but he holds back listening and watching; alerted. Then he stops forcing Yin to stop to and look at him.

YIN

"What is it, we must hurry?"

The men appear like ghosts emerging from cover, all are young and Chinese in dark clothing all have the scorpion tattoo on their arms, some on their throats, a few carry knives or choppers; the biggest has an axe in his belt. Walking up to Caine he looks him over then frisks him for weapons, Caine does not resist. The axe man's name is Wong and he is heavily muscled; tall for a Chinese with feral confidence.

WONG

"What have we here a vagabond, some kind of beggar maybe he thinks we won't kill him because has yellow in his blood?"

YIN

"Check out his wrists Wong before you make the biggest mistake of your life."

WONG

(Bares Caine's wrists to expose the brands, his smile fades as his men draw back with shocked expressions.)

"A shaolin priest," (Turns to Yin), "Why did you bring a shaolin master here?"

YIN

"He has every right to meet Shen he knows him, they were together at the temple in Hunan before it was burned down."

WONG

"Keep him here I will go and see if it's all right."

YIN

"Don't be a fool Wong, this is my call."

WONG

"I don't think so," (Storms away angrily).

YIN

"It'll be all right Caine; Wong can't stop you seeing our master."

Cut to

Drake watches the scene from behind a crate he has followed the small party and now studies Caine's back, fingering his gun as if wondering if he should use it after all.

Cut to

Wong re-emerges looking flustered and far from happy, he glares at Yin with disgust then blinks in surprise, where is the prisoner; there is no sign of Caine?

Cut to

Drake is also astonished; Caine has vanished like a ghost.

Cut to

WONG

"Where is the priest why did you let him go?"

YIN

"I didn't he must be here somewhere."

WONG

(To his men,) "Find him."

SCENE TEN

A dark interior with statues and busts of the Buddha everywhere, ancient tapestries hang from the walls showing rural Chinese landscapes and the shaolin temple, smoke drifts from incense holders, there are many candles some small some massive. Moving silently through a curtain Caine enters a smaller inner room, here is a larger tapestry of the temple, around it are anatomical charts of the meridians and chakras, a long box contains throwing stars, hung up are various kung fu weapons like swords, spears and whip chains. Caine touches each item in turn as if nostalgic then he peers up at the temple as if impressed by the detail. He approaches a large mirror seeing his reflection then another reflection behind him – Shen, he turns but there is no one there so he moves over to a large military shield, again his reflection and Shen; but there is no Shen it is like the former abbot is a phantom, finally a voice.

SHEN

"Welcome Kwai Chang it has been a long time."

CAINE

(Looks around in puzzlement), "I cannot see you."

SHEN

"Men only see what they want to see, did I not teach you this my pupil?"

_Flashback – blind folded; bare from the waist up a teenage Caine is ringed by other slightly older monks, Shen is watching from a raised seat. All the monks are in a clearing ringed by large leafed trees and foliage._

_SHEN_

"_A shaolin master must learn to perceive more than see, anticipate rather than hear, sense rather than now this exercise will teach you how to do these things."_

_One monk attacks with a series of fast punches, at once Caine block block blocks with both arms in windmilling circles fells his rival with a spinning reverse leg sweep iron-broom style very northern shaolin almost wu shu. Another monk front and round kicks, blocking the first leg Caine catches the second and with a flip sends his rival cart wheeling to the deck with a grunt. A third monk tries to grab Caine two-handed around the throat, he is ear clapped, back fisted and stomach thrown judo style through the air, the last monk circles Caine silently, picking up a branch along the way and taking his time, when he attacks with a downward axe-like blow Caine ducks, monkey rolls then high-jumps overhead whilst airborne he spins 180 degrees and kicks out shattering the branch with a loud, proud yell before landing and removing his blind fold._

_SHEN_

"_Excellent, well done Kwai Chang."_

_CAINE_

_(Removes the blind fold and looks around with a smile of triumph like he has passed a major test, which he has.)_

_Cut to_

Back in the present Caine calms himself, takes a deep breath and then turns clockwise to see a pair of blazing green eyes like twin emeralds glowing from out of darkness, as the gloom recedes Shen is revealed stood there smiling.

SHEN

"Easy isn't it yet how few men master these secrets, you are one of the few."

CAINE

"I have been told that you are the head of the black scorpion tong, yet how can this be, you are or were a holy man?"

SHEN

"Much has changed young man, the world we knew is gone burned clean by the torches and cannons of the Manchu dynasty."

CAINE

"Our vows have not changed, when we made them it was forever."

SHEN

(Moves over to a table and from it picks up a flintlock pistol)

"The Manchu soldiers brought these with them to the temple, our skills were useless against them; even our greatest masters were cut down in seconds. I saw the fiercest fighting monks of their generation wiped out and I realised something important in that moment – that the shaolin way was finished forever it had passed into history."

(Offers the gun to Caine who refuses to even touch it.)

"The old ways are gone Kwai Chang they will not be returning, not to China and certainly not to we who have chosen to make our lives in this new land."

CAINE

"You make excuses for violence and cruelty, the tong is corrupt and brutal it instils terror in those who live around it."

SHEN

"Those of us who survived the soldiers, and there were precious few, had to protect ourselves by forming associations that met in secret and preserved our anonymity it is from these societies that the tongs were born, groups that had to be self-sustaining and self-funding. Many ways were tried to do this but the most successful involved activities that exist outside of common law."

CAINE

"And so you justify your criminality your immorality with honeyed words."

SHEN

"How old-fashioned you sound my student, how out of touch, a lost soul defending what is long gone and will not return."

CAINE

(Eyes the man coldly,"

"I am no longer your student."

SHEN

(Stung by this walks over to a tapestry of the shaolin temple), "No indeed you are not you seem to have become my judge, my jury and my adversary; it is not a wise position to adopt Kwai Chang, in any power struggle between us you would lose. You are one but we are many, today my tong is a major force of order in this community."

CAINE

"Is that why Barton is so keen to punish all of our people, the good and the bad?"

SHEN

"Barton works for me didn't you know," (laughs), "He is my instrument, my tool; you look shocked but it is the truth? The only Chinese he removes are those who refuse to pay tribute to the tong; the alternative would be for me to order their deaths. This way the crop is thinned until only the useful corn remains."

CAINE

"Frightened slaves you can exploit; it must stop."

SHEN

(Bares his wrists to expose the familiar brands,)

"How will you stop me; I taught you everything you know, there is no way you can successfully oppose me for it is I who is the master of shaolin not you."

Cut to

Drake enters the inner sanctum after slugging a guard with his pistol, he moves stealthily towards the voices overhearing Shen's most recent statement; at once he cocks his gun.

Cut to

Reacting as one Shen and Caine turn to a curtain, as it is pushed aside and a gun jabs through Caine thrusts his old mentor aside out of the way, he kicks the gun into the air as it fires and the bullet chips a statue harmlessly. A second kick sends Drake tumbling backwards and Caine follows him. Blocking a returning punch from the gunman Caine fells him with an elbow-back fist-foot sweep combination. Not finished Drake rolls away and picks up a knife, but his opponent has vanished like a ghost, he checks the inner room but Shen to has vanished.

SCENE ELEVEN

The roof and upper story of a large store suddenly explode, blowing outwards in a hail of debris. The store belongs to the WU HAI importing company and from the front entrance run terrified men and women some of them bleeding, in the street masked riders approach whopping with delight, some distance away James Barton watches from the safety of his horse drawn carriage; a stylish affair pulled by two stallions. Smiling Barton hits the roof of the carriage and it pulls away.

Cut to

The carriage arriving at a large Georgian style house on the edge of town, vast and opulent it is clearly the home of a rich man, disembarking Barton approaches the house, from which a man servant appears to take his hat, coat and gloves. They disappear inside.

Cut to

A long study dominated by books and European artefacts like a bust of Napoleon, a family crest even a suit of armour. It is clear Barton lives in high style and he pours himself a drink from a decanter, surveying his little palace. He turns in a full circle and stops with a jolt; Caine is sat cross-legged on a sofa watching him.

BARTON

(Drops glass,)

"What the devil…how did you get in here, Wilkins, Wilkins?"

(From a bureau takes a small silver pistol,)

"You just made a very big mistake mister; it's legal to shoot intruders in this town."

(Pulls trigger but nothing happens.)

CAINE

(Opens hands to let bullets trickle into a Ming Vase)

BARTON

"You think I haven't got other weapons,"

(Takes a sabre from the wall it's like something from the civil war, but instead of attacking he stands there studying his guest.)

CAINE

"You are consumed with hatred; it is the deadliest of poisons."

BARTON

"Who are you to judge me; some wandering half-breed who doesn't even own a pair of shoes?"

CAINE

"Is a man the shoes he wears, the clothing on his back or the money in his pockets or he is more something greater and purer?"

BARTON

"You talk in riddles Chinaman; in my world appearance is everything and money is king. Look at the house I live in, the fine things I own and the men I command; these things mark me out as a man of importance of status."

CAINE

"And yet you fear me."

BARTON

"I fear no man, men fear me they do my bidding and take my dollar."

CAINE

"That is not entirely true is it Mr Barton, I have spoken to your friend Abbot Shen, you are joined together in a conspiracy with you as his accomplice; it must and will end."

BARTON

(Roars with mocking laughter,)

"My god you've got some nerve coming here and saying that, you can't prove a thing of course so your accusation is as meaningless as your threat. You're one man what can you possibly do against us, you don't even own a gun."

CAINE

"I do not need a gun."

BARTON

"You will to seriously threaten me; do you know how powerful I am?"

CAINE

(Shrugs,) "True power is not money or influence."

BARTON

"You're deluded my friend and soon you'll be stone cold dead."

CAINE

(Uncoils legs and rises slowly, the movement is graceful but it makes Barton back away.)

"I am Caine, a shaolin master; I can do anything."

BARTON

(Tries to snort with derision but can't quite manage it, he is impressed by this statement despite himself.)

"I have a sabre pointing at you; this house is full of my servants."

CAINE

"And yet," (Suddenly he kicks out and sends the sabre flying, catching it in mid air he turns it point on Barton,) "As you see none of these things matter," (Hurls the sabre away, it impales itself in the family crest.)

"A man does not need things or servants or fine clothes if he has mastered the only thing of importance – himself."

Wilkins the servant arrives with a gun he takes aim at Caine who dives through an open window and is gone, Barton and Wilkins hurry to the window but there is no sign of the intruder like a ghost he has vanished.

WILKINS

"He can't have gone far sir."

BARTON

"Alert the men, we'll run him to earth."

CAINE

(Peering from behind some bushes he slides sideways away from the house, keeping low and out of sight, soon hoof beats can be heard. Crawling into a gully he watches as two masked riders appear guns drawn, but they can't see him.)

BARTON

(Emerges from the house,) "Look around Caine's here somewhere."

CAINE

(Watches the riders pass him by before belly-crawling to a line of trees, like a monkey he then climbs one of those trees all the time keeping out of sight.)

BARTON

"Can you see him, come back this way?"

As the riders return, a branch suddenly dips and unseats the man in the lead, the second man fires into the tree line before a figure leaps out at him arms and legs wide, the second rider is dismounted and neutralised. Angrily Barton fires his pistol but he isn't a great shot and actually hits one of his own men.

Caine dashes into the undergrowth just before 3 more riders arrive on scene; Barton directs them to follow the fugitive.

One rider passes between two ferns, his arm is grabbed and he is pulled from his saddle before being finished with a chop to the neck.

The second rider dismounts and cocks his rifle moving towards some foliage, alerted his turns but not in time as two high kicks knock him senseless.

The third rider dismounts and proceeds on foot to a brook, there is a log across this and he moves onto it. Suddenly the log rears up and pitches him towards some rocks; Caine is under the log and has moved it with outstretched arms.

Opponents defeated he moves to a bank of grass and removes his jacket, there is blood on his left sleeve where a bullet has nicked him; tearing his shirt he makes an impromptu bandage before sloping away.

SCENE TWELVE

DRAKE

(Emerges from the tong HQ to find a group of armed tong thugs waiting for him, some have guns some have axes or throwing stars; Drake regards them unimpressed.)

"Don't make me kill you…please."

(The gunmen go for a draw - Drake fires, evades and fires, spins and fires, forward rolls and fires; bodies litter the ground every tong guy with a gun is dead.)

"My fight isn't with you; honest."

(Those with other weapons try to use them, Drake fires in a rapid spread left to right and soon all his opponents are dead. Holstering his guns he walks in between the steaming corpses. Hearing a chuckle he looks around but he cannot see Master Shen high up on a rooftop observing him.)

SCENE THIRTEEN

Ella finds the unconscious Caine near to her small homestead, she is a white woman in her thirties who is well dressed but has clearly seen better times, she calls for help a black woman of roughly the same age comes to her aid; her name is Wanda.

WANDA

"Oh my god is he dead?"

ELLA

(Checks Caine and finds his wound,) "Gun shot and he's got a fever; help me get him inside."

Cut to

A bedroom with Caine lying on a bed sweating and shivering clearly in the throes of a fever; Ella applies a cool flannel to his face whilst Wanda stares in amazement at the brands on his arms.

WANDA

"He used to be a slave, them is slave marks."

ELLA

"I don't think so, my ex husband and I travelled in the east including China I've seen them before, this man isn't a slave he's a priest."

WANDA

"You saying he's a parson, he looks like a bum to me."

ELLA

(Dips the flannel into a bowl and reapplies it to Caine's neck and chest,)

"Holy men in the east aren't like vicars here Ella, have a look in his bag and see what you can find."

WANDA

(Takes out some small bags containing powders or beans, sniffs at them with distaste, pulls out a silver satin kung fu uniform with a tiger, crane, snake and praying mantis stitched on the back of the jacket, there is a fine pencil sketch of Master Li on parchment and a framed sepia print of a western man and a Chinese woman holding hands.)

"He ain't got much no money, no gun, wonder who these two are?

(Shows Ella the sepia print)

"Says on the back Jonathan Edward Caine and Lo Wei Chang could they be his parents, looks like they're married but whites don't marry Chinese girls."

ELLA

"This man is mixed race so it's possible, let me have a look,"

(Studies the sepia print,)

"What a handsome couple, they look so in love with each other."

CAINE

(Opens his eyes briefly and blinks at the images of his mother and father, there is no mistaking the look of pain and loss on his face.)

_Memory voice (male) – "I'm sorry son your ma and pa died instantly, there was nothing we could do, the coach overturned in a gully and when we got there…well it was too late."_

_Second voice (child) – "They can't be dead they can't be (shrill) Mum, dad wake up."_

_First voice – "Now don't take on so it'll do no good, you have to accept that you're alone in the world now and things are going to be very different."_

_Second voice – "But what can I do, where will I go?"_

WANDA

"So why did he come to America?"

ELLA

"Maybe he couldn't stay in China for some reason."

WANDA

(Holds up the kung fu uniform,)

"Hmm this is satin it looks pretty, it's the most valuable thing he's got."

ELLA

"It marks him out as a priest of the shaolin temple; an obscure sect to the North in Hunan Province."

WANDA

"Boy is he in the wrong place, I wonder who shot him and why?"

ELLA

"Barton's men most likely, who else hates Orientals around here so much."

WANDA

"If they find him in here and us treating him…."

ELLA

"They won't we will not speak of this matter, this is a man in need of healing we can't turn him away because of the bigotry and ignorance of others. Remember how I helped you Wanda, the risks I took saving you from those slavers?"

WANDA

(Bares her own right wrist upon which is a brand like a raven, the mark of a bond slave.)

"You's a good person Miss Ella a true healer, but you're taking a big risk defying Barton the man has the devil in him."

CAINE

(Groans and opens his eyes taking in the two women, he tries to rise but is too weak and falls back down.)

ELLA

"Lie still now you're quite safe, nobody will hurt you here; we are healer's women of good spirit."

_Flashback – A teenage Caine is tending to a fallen man a trader lying close to an overturned wagon, the back wheel of which is broken. This is a rural scene with the temple in the background, it is a sunny day, overhead carrion birds caw and the undergrowth we hear cicadas. Master Li approaches on foot, he takes in the scene at once._

_CAINE_

"_His leg is broken master, I've done what I can for him, herbs for the pain, a crude splint."_

_LI_

"_Well done Kwai Chang now let me see if I can help."_

_TRADER_

"_Will I lose my leg priest?"_

_LI_

"_I do not believe so now lie still and try not to speak."_

_Li squats over the groaning, sweating man and places his hands over the break without touching it, a glowing energy forms in Li's palms and transmits into the bones which miraculously knit together with a crunching, cracking sound. The trader moans in pain then lies still; he gives a sigh of relief._

_CAINE_

"_I don't understand what did you do: I have witnessed a miracle?"_

_LI_

"_The power of chi is within us all my student it is the energy of life that can be harnessed and transmitted by those who make the effort."_

_CAINE_

"_But his bones are restored, surely that is impossible."_

_LI_

"_Some men would say that all the arts of shaolin are impossible but they speak from ignorance not wisdom."_

_CAINE_

"_Will I learn to this one day?"_

_LI_

"_I only teach special students the art of healing," (smiles),_

"_You are one such student Kwai Chang my personal favourite."_

Cut to

ELLA

(Wipes Caine's face carefully,)

"The fever will break soon, have no fear."

(Her other hands is on his chest and we can see it glowing slightly.)

CAINE

(Observing the glow,)

"You know how to use Chi, where did you master this skill?"

WANDA

"What is he saying, what's this chi?"

ELLA

"I to travelled in China once but like you I wasn't just an idle tourist, now rest my friend sleep and let your body restore itself."

SCENE FOURTEEN

The exterior of the Barton house, Barton watches as Drakes rides up on a grey Palomino cool as you please.

BARTON

"That damn half-breed Caine was here, my men are looking for him, where the hell have you been?"

DRAKE

"Call your men off they won't find Caine, only I can do that so let me do my job."

BARTON

"How can you succeed where my men have failed?"

DRAKE

"Listen James the reason I'm so good at what I do is because I always make the right move at the right time. Tell me where you first met this man Caine."

BARTON

"The Chen place outside of town, they're a richer bunch of yella's who think they're a cut above."

DRAKE

"Tell me about them, how many are there?"

BARTON

"Just a man and wife, oh a kid a little girl about 3 or 4 I think."

DRAKE

"So Caine will have seen the child, he may even have spoken to her."

BARTON

"Maybe how the hell should I know, does it matter?"

DRAKE

"Have the child brought here alive, we need to lure Caine out into the open and force him to take some risks."

BARTON

"Say that's not a bad idea, it might just work."

DRAKE

"Of course it will work no man will let a child be hurt; you get the kid I'll go and convey the good tidings."

BARTON

"Why not just track Caine down and kill him like a dog?"

BARTON

(Shakes his head,) "This is no ordinary man James, he won't die easily."

SCENE FIFTEEN

Ella returns to the bedroom to find the bed empty, Caine is nowhere to be seen; she looks around and even glances through a window as Wanda arrives.

WANDA

"He's out back, can't believe how quickly he's recovered."

ELLA

"What is he doing in the yard?"

(Getting only a shrug and roll of the eyes she hurries out.)

Cut to

A large yard ringed by a picket fence with a barn in the foreground, Caine can be seen doing a sequence of slow kung fu movements that are clearly based on the shaolin five-animals, Ella watches mesmerised by his grace and flexibility. Finally Caine becomes aware he is being watched so he ends with a flourish, a forward roll and jump front kick.

ELLA

"That's incredible did you learn that in China, when I was in Peking I saw similar things?"

CAINE

"As well as prayer and meditation I was taught many physical exercises to heal mind, body and spirit."

ELLA

"It looks complicated; does it take a long time to master?"

_Flashback – Master Li and a teenage Caine enter a beautiful garden, cubes of grass ringed by blossoms; on one cube a group of monks are doing XIAO HONG QUAN (small red boxing) a shaolin fist form. Caine watches them for a moment entranced by their speed and grace, the uniformity of their movements the monks move and act like a single organism._

_CAINE_

"_Master why do we practise these complicated sequences of punches and kicks, wouldn't it just be easier to learn how to fight?"_

_LI_

"_Yes it would but forms aren't just about fighting they are a way of transmitting a lot of information that cannot be written down."_

_CAINE_

"_Why are they not written down master?"_

_LI_

"_Alas so few people can read and write in this day and age it would be pointless, so we must create living, breathing moving text books that one man can pass on to another."_

_CAINE_

"_We study kung fu in great depth, is it the most important discipline at shaolin?"_

_LI_

"_If a sage cannot be defend himself then his knowledge and learning die with him Kwai Chang, we must always be capable of combat whether we use it or not, the training makes the body supple and strong it offsets the effects of aging and prevents arthritis; we at shaolin seek quality of life as well as fighting prowess."_

_CAINE_

"_What if I used our methods on someone and they died, is that not a terrible karma?"_

_LI_

"_Ask yourself always – was there an alternative course of action I could have taken, could the conflict have been resolved another way, was I forced into the encounter by a man who would not conceded to reason – if so then the karma is not yours it is your opponent's."_

Cut to

CAINE

"At shaolin we did not train to fight we conditioned our bodies to be free of weakness and disease, the forms align bones and organs."

(Looks around,) "This is a beautiful place, so peaceful and relaxing."

ELLA

"My husband built it with his own hands, a sanctuary against the chaos outside."

CAINE

"Yet he is not here with you, why is that?"

ELLA

"He is here with me,"

(Leads Caine over to a private corner in which stands a small but strong sapling,)

"I buried him here it's what he wanted, a tree not a stone something that would grow and provide beauty."

CAINE

"I'm sorry; loss is always painful.

ELLA

"You speak like someone who has experienced loss himself."

CAINE

(Evades the issue,)

"How did your husband die?"

ELLA

"His heart gave out, he had rheumatic fever as a child and it weakened him, I couldn't save Richard so I dedicated myself to saving others I became a healer,"

(Opens hands palms uppermost,)

"I discovered in China that I had a gift so I found someone to show me how to use it, a wise woman respected by everyone in her village. Mr Caine may I ask you something, the wound to your arm was caused by a bullet; is someone hunting you?"

CAINE

(Suddenly alert pushes Ella behind cover and squats down himself a finger to his lips for silence, at first we hear nothing then…)

DRAKE

(Steps up to the fence to lean on it with a knowing smile,)

"I know you're here Caine I used to be an army scout for the south, tracking men is my specialty especially those bleeding from an open wound. My name is Drake I work for Mr Barton; a gun for hire if you like although I prefer the term consultant. We've got the little girl Lily Chen; she's at Barton's house; if you don't return with me I can't guarantee her safety."

CAINE

(Makes to rise but finds a hand on his shoulder pushing him down.)

ELLA

(Emerges into view to face Drake who takes off his hat with a courteous nod)

"Mr Drake you will not bring violence to my house or make threats, the man you seek was here but is no longer."

DRAKE

"Begging your pardon ma'am but I don't believe that; I'm too good at reading people and when they lie there are subtle changes to the eyes, the posture and the breathing."

ELLA

"How dare you come here and question my probity, who do you think you are?"

DRAKE

"A hunter of men, a solver of problems; I calm the waters so to speak."

ELLA

"A professional killer in other words – a gunslinger."

DRAKE

"Weak men will always hire strong men to fight their battles for them and strong men with my skills will always profit from their experience; such is life. I know Caine is here, don't make me come in and get him; my fight isn't with you."

WANDA

(Appears in an upstairs window holding a rifle pointed at Drake,)

"I wouldn't try if I were you mister I'm a good shot with this thing; you're not the only one with experience."

DRAKE

(Grins to himself as if at some private joke,)

"Ladies please don't make me prove to you how good I am with these guns, and let's not forget that little girl sweet as a pumpkin; Barton will harm her if he doesn't get what he wants."

CAINE

(Rises and steps forward, moving up to Ella he smiles and pats her on the shoulder with thanks before facing Drake,)

"The child will not be harmed."

DRAKE

(Studies his prisoner thoughtfully,)

"On your wanted poster it says your hands and feet are deadly weapons but I doubt you're faster than my guns, understand this Caine I will kill you if you make it necessary."

CAINE

"I think you came here to kill me anyway that for one of us death is unavoidable."

DRAKE

"Nobody can avoid death forever not even those of us who call ourselves its devoted servants,"

(Tosses over a coil of rope,)

"Tie his hands ma'am and loop the rope around his neck to if you please."

ELLA

"Do your own dirty work Mr Drake; I will not be a party to murder."

DRAKE

(Vaults the fence to pick up the rope,)

"Nice and easy Chinaman,"

(Binds both wrists then loops the rope around Caine's neck like a noose,)

"I understand you're a fighting man some kind of oriental hocus pocus; maybe Barton will give you a fighting chance, then again maybe not."

ELLA

"You won't get away with this Drake; you can't just commit murder and get away with it."

DRAKE

"Why not I've been doing it all my life; okay Caine walk to my horse, you'll have to jog beside it I'm afraid but it isn't a long journey as you know?"

ELLA

"It's okay Caine I won't abandon you, there must be something I can do."

DRAKE

"Lady Barton owns this town, most of the state probably you'd be wasting your time seeking official help, my advice to you is get on with your life and forget about this heathen, his future is limited to a few hours maybe less."

ELLA

"What kind of a man are you, don't you have any conscience?"

DRAKE

"I did – before the civil war – the things I saw then made it plain to me just how cheap and expendable human life is including my own."

(As the men leave Wanda runs out into the yard still holding her rifle.)

WANDA

"They going to murder him, not much we can do about it."

ELLA

(Grabs the rifle and checks it,)

"Is that what you think, saddle my horse Wanda."

WANDA

"Are you crazy, that gun fighter doesn't care who he kills?"

ELLA

"There was a time in my life when I didn't get involved in trouble, I looked the other way and told myself it was none of my business; that time has passed. We can't just let Caine die he's a good man and Barton isn't."

WANDA

"Why are you like this, my daddy told me never to go looking for trouble because you always find it?"

ELLA

"The same is true of hope Wanda and justice and truth; you have to make an effort to find them or you never will. Now I don't expect you to come with me, in fact I think you should stay here, but I've got to do this I've got to help Caine because no one else will."

SCENE SIXTEEN

Pouring himself a drink Barton climbs some stairs to a guest bedroom where the child Lily Chen is sat huddled by a window peering out hopefully; it's clear she has been crying but is otherwise unharmed. Barton gazes at a tray of uneaten food,

BARTON

"You should eat something it helps to calm the nerves."

LILY

"Why are you doing this, Mr Caine is a good man he's a priest."

BARTON

"I was raised a catholic, priests used to beat me every day for no reason, they said it was to drive out the devil but I think that secretly they enjoyed it. Holy men haven't impressed me since nor does Caine."

LILY

"So you're just going to murder him, we Chinese believe that's bad karma that you'' pay for it in a future life."

BARTON

"This life is the only one that concerns me and in it I have the power to do anything I like, your heathen beliefs are of no interest to me."

LILY

"Why do you hate my people so much, what did we ever do to you Mr Barton?"

_Flashback – Barton as a young man is thrashing a Chinese youth with a large stick just like his pa used to do, but this time the victim has more fire in his belly, he picks up a sharp edged stone and hurls it at his abuser hitting Barton on the cheek and cutting it deeply. Clutching himself and bleeding Barton drops his stick. The prisoner glares at him as if astonished by his own courage. Slowly Barton draws a pistol, as the scene fades we hear a single gunshot._

BARTON

(Rubs the scar on his cheek self-consciously,)

"Why do I hate your people, why shouldn't I you don't belong here you never did; this is a white man's country we tamed it we built it from nothing, you were imported as slave labour and that's all you're fit for."

LILY

"My daddy worked hard to get where he is, he did what you did he used his brains to lift himself up from poverty."

BARTON

"I never lived in poverty; my family were wealthy thanks to gold and the railways. Your father isn't anything like me no man is; there is only one James Barton. When I've dealt with Kwai Chang Caine I shall drive you and your family off this land for good"

LILY

"I hate you, I hate you; you're evil and cruel. I'm an American do you hear me, I was born in this country I've never known anything else"

(Kicks over the tray and runs to the door but Wilkins is outside.)

BARTON

"An American – you, you're the offspring of a coolie, a railway slave; you people aren't fit to live amongst decent white folk?"

(Hearing a horse he goes to the window, in the distance a rider and prisoner can be seen approaching.)

SCENE SEVENTEEN

Drake's horse is strolling along but even so Caine has to jog to keep up, that said he is neither tired nor afraid and the gun man casts him questioning looks as if not sure what to make of his captive.

DRAKE

"Why does the Chinese government want you so badly Caine, they've offered a lot of money so you must have offended them pretty badly?"

_Memory sounds – an explosion followed by shouting voices and gunshots._

"_There are imperial troops in the temple, how did they get in?"_

_More shots and some screams then the snarl of a soldier, "Kill them all, kill these verminous monks."_

DRAKE

"Of course it's none of my business, I couldn't care less about your past but they clearly regard you as a dangerous man. You don't look dangerous to me, you look like a vagabond, a drifter you don't even carry a gun. I wonder what brought you to this country – the land of the gun."

_Memory sounds – "They're everywhere dozens of them, what can we do against bullets?"_

_Louder gunshots, screams of pain and death, the sound of a door being smashed open, broken pottery._

"_Hurry Kwai Chang you must get away, the legacy of shaolin must not be lost."_

_Another shot and the speaker cries out before falling._

DRAKE

"I've got a price on my head did you know that, oh yes I've been a wanted man for years in 3 states, mind you I've killed men lots of men, have you ever killed anyone Caine are you even capable of it?"

_Flashback – the temple in chaos, monks fleeing in all directions but wherever they go are imperial soldiers with rifles, ruthlessly the monks are shot down. Hiding out of sight Caine watches with horror as the carnage intensifies. Some monks armed with swords and staffs confront the soldiers, they are wiped out one by one. A few monks jump the attackers, overpowering some with kung fu only to be shot down by others. Then the main gate of the temple explodes, hit by a cannon shell and through the swirling dust come riders, dozens of them; more soldiers led by General Yu commander of the attack force, a fierce man with a moustache and scar on his left cheek Yu grins in triumph at what his men are doing._

_A trooper on foot dashes over his name is Pao,_

_PAO_

"_Our attack has been a total success sir, we are wiping the monks out easily, they have no defence against our guns."_

_YU_

"_I want none of these traitors left alive they are a threat to our glorious emperor."_

_CAINE_

_(Hiding nearby he overhears all of this, but before he can move a hand clamps over his mouth it is Master Li who signals for him to remain silent and still.)_

Cut to

DRAKE

"Don't say much do you Caine, a man of few words; I can appreciate that after all most men talk too much. Ah there's Barton chomping at the bit, he can't wait to get his hands on you my friend. He wants you dead of course but not right away not too quickly, he'll want to spin it out a bit and make you suffer. I've worked for his kind before, full of bile and fire but they lack the ability to do any real harm themselves they need to hire others for that; men like me men who get their hands dirty."

BARTON

"Well done Drake good work, take him to the barn round back I don't want this peasant inside my house again."

DRAKE

"Whatever you say Mr Barton, come on Caine it's the tradesman's entrance for you."

BARTON

"Caine understand this we have Lily Chen so don't try to escape, I wouldn't want to hurt a child even a yellow one like her."

_Flashback – boy monks are dragged before General Yu, they are obviously terrified and some are crying the eldest is only 10, handling them roughly the imperial troopers have their swords drawn ready to execute._

_YU_

"_I do not enjoy hurting children it is a dishonourable thing for a soldier to do, but I have my orders direct from the imperial court – there are to be no survivors so I am afraid your fate is sealed, it will however be mercifully quick."_

_(Nods to the troops who raise their weapons to complete the grisly task, which will be off-camera.)_

_CAINE_

_(Tries again to rise this time to attack but Li hold shim back, there is nothing they can do the dye is cast and shaolin is doomed.)_

SCENE EIGHTEEN

On horse back the two women Ella and Wanda pull up on a rise overlooking the Barton property, Ella has a telescope and through it she sees Caine taken into the barn by Drake. Then she studies the big house and in an upstairs window she sees a child's face it is Lily Chen, Lily bangs on the glass but to no avail then she puts her face in her hands.)

ELLA

"Dear god I don't believe it,"

(Hands the telescope to Wanda.)

WANDA

"There be a child in the house, is she a prisoner; why would Barton….she must be a hostage?"

ELLA

"That devil; we must save her Wanda her and Caine."

WANDA

"There are only two of us, two women what can we do?"

ELLA

"We have guns and the element of surprise, they will have to do, one of us must go into the house and get the child whilst the other goes after Caine."

WANDA

"This is crazy – you do know that don't you, we're going to get ourselves killed."

ELLA

"No Wanda we're going to prevent an outrage, I'll take Caine you help that little girl; with any luck most of the men folk will be in the barn so your job is easier."

WANDA

"We should both go to the barn, it would double our chances."

ELLA

"Things will happen quickly there may not be time to go back and help that child, a two-pronged attack has more chance of success."

WANDA

"What are you going to do one gun against so many; it's insane."

ELLA

(Smiles to herself grimly like she has the germ of an idea, then she kicks her horse into motion.)

SCENE NINETEEN

The interior of the barn and Caine is ringed by Barton's men, 3 in front, 4 to his left, Drake on his right; Barton enters with a swagger a confident smile of triumph on his face and a riding crop in his right fist. He signals and Caine is forced to his knees like a slave, moving in front of him Barton gazes down savouring the moment.

BARTON

"I don't know what brought you to this country mister and frankly I don't care, coming here was the biggest mistake of your life you should have stayed in China with your own kind."

CAINE

"I am an American; my father was from this country."

BARTON

"Ha a likely story, why would an American go to China and marry beneath himself?"

CAINE

"He did not he married above himself, my mother was from a noble family who traded in spices and herbs they were wealthy."

BARTON

"So tell me how did you end up a wandering hobo an itinerant drifter with no money, no friends and no horse?"

_Flashback – Caine descends stone steps to a courtyard but it is a mistake as two troopers appear guns raised, some way back Li flings out his arm and two metal stars pierce the troopers to throat and forehead._

_CAINE_

"_There is no way through master, there are too many of them."_

_LI_

"_We can escape my friend and we must, shaolin must not be erased from history."_

_CAINE_

"_How did they even get inside the temple unseen?"_

_Both see General Yu marching alone into a chamber, they follow silently, within Yu meets Abbot Shen but Shen is not his prisoner, the two men face each other as equals; the General saluting the abbot._

_YU_

"_Your directions to the secret tunnel were invaluable, this one advantage has secured our victory; the emperor royal is most grateful. A ship has been procured for you to take you overseas to a new life, where of course you will need funds."_

_(Produces several small bags, opening one he pours gold dust onto a table,)_

"_Payment in full as agreed."_

_SHEN_

"_His royal highness is generous beyond words."_

_CAINE_

_(Stunned and outraged can barely contain himself, Li tries to hold him back but this time it is impossible and Caine runs out into open view.)_

"_You have betrayed us to this murderer, betrayed your own brothers and our holy order for bags of dust."_

_SHEN_

"_Dust my young friend look again it is gold, a fortune in gold enough for the two of us."_

_LI_

"_There is not enough gold in the world to wipe the stain of deceit off your hands Shen, what you have done is despicable and there will be a reckoning,)_

_(Produces a broad sword with a tassel on the end.)_

_YU_

_(Takes out a flintlock pistol, aims and fires cutting Li down in mid-charge.)_

_CAINE_

_(Goes to the fallen Li who is clearly dying shot in the chest; it is clear there is nothing to be done.)_

_LI_

"_Do not let them destroy the shaolin temple in vain my pupil.)_

_YU_

_(Takes out a second pistol,)_

"_No survivors and no witnesses,"_

_(Aims at the young monk.)_

_CAINE_

_(Grasps the broad sword, cuts off Yu's right hand with a single slice and with the next thrust impales him through the heart.)_

_SHEN_

"_Quickly Kwai Chang grab your gold and let us depart, they will want revenge for Yu's death but I can keep you safe."_

_CAINE_

"_My work is not yet finished,"_

_(Advances on the abbot sword raised, as he does we here the whistle of approaching cannon fire and a crescendo of explosions each one louder than the last, then the roof of the chamber implodes hurling smoke and debris between the two men, sight of Shen is lost, Caine is felled by a beam stunned but uninjured. Getting up he looks around but his quarry has gone as has the gold. All that is left are the two bodies, Li and Yu.)_

_PAO_

_(Dashes in at this moment and sees Caine holding a bloody sword,)_

"_You monk you have assassinated our glorious general,"_

_(Raises a rifle but another explosion rocks the area and more debris falls, when it has cleared Caine has fled.)_

"_Guards help me, the general has been murdered by a shaolin we must find him, he cannot be allowed to escape."_

Cut to

CAINE

(Studies Barton,)

"My temple was destroyed by Manchu soldiers."

BARTON

"It seems they want you back, unfortunately for them you and I have unfinished business."

CAINE

"You want to kill me; does it matter where a man dies?"

BARTON

"Oh you're not just going to die Caine you're going to suffer first, like all those who get in my way. You see these men around you in the barn, each of them wants a piece of you and I was thinking – why not it might be amusing to see you jump through hoops. I've been told that you're a shaolin master."

CAINE

(Surprised,)

"Who told you that?"

SHEN

(Emerges from the shadows smiling,)

"His good friend and benefactor of course, hello again my student; you should have taken that Manchu gold after all."

CAINE

"Did you not once tell me that not all the gold in the world is worth an ounce of compassion?"

DRAKE

"What the hell is this guy doing here?"

BARTON

"Easy Drake, Master Shen is a business associate of mine; he and Caine where at the same temple in China."

DRAKE

"He's the leader of the tong, nothing better than a gangster."

SHEN

"We must all adapt and change to survive Mr Drake, it is a lesson my former pupil seems to have forgotten. I'm sorry Kwai Chang but this will be our last meeting, you are not meant to survive this particular lesson."

_Flashback – A training hall within the temple ringed by small statues of the Buddha, lighted candles and tapestries showing the shaolin animal styles; an adult Caine stripped to the waist does the opening moves of the snake form before picking up a long staff to do part of the monk's cudgel form. Shen is watching him closely as are other masters including Li._

_When the demonstration is over Shen nods, "You are one of the finest students we have ever trained in this temple. You have mastered all that we have taught to you and have now reached the moment of final initiation."_

_Shen pulls on a rope, a section of wall parts to reveal a smaller chamber within which stands the burning cauldron filled with red hot coals, on its sides are the tiger-dragon brands._

_Entering the alcove Caine approaches the cauldron it is a key moment in his young life, slowly he peers into the cauldron seeing the red hot burning coals, smoke curling up from them like angry ghosts. Then Caine circles the cauldron studying its intricate design, it is a thing of beauty as well as bulk._

_Finally he places his arms parallel to it wrists inwards so that the soft flesh of his arms hovers over the tiger and dragon murals, then with a deep breath Caine makes physical contact._

_He gasps, his flesh sizzles, smoke rises, tears stream from his eyes, his teeth clench and muscles cord…the pain is unbelievable but slowly the urn rises inch by painful inch, there is a click and a door behind Caine opens. Carefully Caine places the urn onto another plinth then staggers out into the snow his arms now branded a vivid red._

_He falls face down onto the snow and we hear his arms sizzle a second time as ice replaces fire._

BARTON

(Looks around at his men all burly farm hands as big as if not bigger than the prisoner,)

"Bud, Tom, Kelly you can be the first."

Without rising Caine forward rolls to meet the three men ending up in a seated lotus, as Bud tries to grab his neck, Caine seizes the man's wrists, locks them and aikido throws him across the barn. Tom tries to kick Caine in the face with his huge boots; evading the kick Caine places his own foot in the man's groin with paralysing effect.

Kelly lunges forwards with a pitch fork, grabbing this Caine uses it as a fulcrum to throw the third man through the air. Now armed with the fork Caine rises to face Bud who possesses a scythe, before he can use it the blades of the fork impale him to the barn wall.

The next attacker is called Ned who cart wheels forwards and attempts a flying drop kick; this misses so he tries other kicks. Caine avoids or blocks them then finally catches Ned's leg using it to twist-throw him head first into a post.

Brad is obviously a fist fighter based on his style of approach and attack, a mix of jabs, hooks and uppercuts. Using chi sao or sticky hands Caine deflects the attacks and replies with a string of short range back and hammerfists, finishing Brad with a 20 strike combination to face, neck and chest.

Louis is armed with a whip, as he lashes out with this Caine back flips out of the way, to avoid other whip strikes Caine side rolls, cartwheels and jumps up high in the air over Louis landing behind him. Picking up a broom handle he delivers a series of bojitsu strikes to groin, ribs, knee and jaw flipping the staff around his own body and head WUSHU style.

The last man left is Conrad a great bull who charges the prisoner with a snarl, he is met with a leaping spinning back kick to the jaw, a spinning hook kick and a spinning crescent kick that finish him off.

DRAKE

"Impressive, looks like China Boy is too good for your hick town boys Mr Barton."

BARTON

"Then it's down to you Drake, put a bullet in his knee let's see how flashy he is then."

ELLA

(Enters with her rifle aimed at Barton,)

"I don't think so, easy gun fighter I can kill Barton faster than you can draw your colts."

BARTON

"What the hell do you think you're doing woman, get out of here now this is private business."

ELLA

"Caine and I are leaving together, you've had your fun James but this is over."

BARTON

"Nobody crosses me Ella; if you do this I'll destroy you."

ELLA

"I'm the one holding the gun and its aimed right at your head so don't be making threats, oh and your other prisoner is being freed as we speak; the child you abducted."

BARTON

"Caine is a fugitive and an outcast he isn't worth all this effort."

ELLA

"Based on what I've just seen I'd say he is, walk over here Caine you're safe now."

CAINE

(Does not move, instead looks right at Shen,)

"My task here isn't completed, not while this traitor walks the earth."

SHEN

(Smiling,) "How presumptuous you have become Kwai Chang you are no match for me you never were."

CAINE

"The time has come to find out."

DRAKE

(Fast as lightening he spins, draws and blows the gun from Ella's hands, she is thrown back startled but is physically unharmed,)

"Sounds interesting, two shaolin masters for the price of one; I think I want to see this."

SHEN

(Moves forwards to face his old student, removing his outer robe to reveal a gold and red kung fu suit with a black sash,)

"One final lesson Kwai Chang, one last chance for you to impress me before you go to be with your ancestors."

To one side Caine sees two ghostly figures a man and a woman, they are his parents and they are watching him closely.

ELLA

(Nursing her right wrist which is slightly burned and bloody,)

"Don't do it Caine, leave with me now."

BARTON

"He can't leave, this is his destiny."

DRAKE

"I'll make you a deal Caine if you beat Shen you can walk out of here; I won't try and stop you."

BARTON

(Scowls at this and reaches into his coat to finger a small silver pistol, it's clear he has no interest in such a deal.)

Caine and Shen salute each other in the time-honoured fashion then begin to circle the barn showing their own preferences in terms of style and posture, Caine's movements are open and flowing typically northern shaolin, Shen uses tighter more economical moves more akin to white eyebrow or wing chun.

It is Caine who attacks first with high-level round and crescent kicks (Very Tai Mantis) as if going for a quick knockout but Shen is too experienced – evading and dodging like a monkey using drunken movements and side steps. Caine ups his game with a jumping then a spinning kick. Ducking one Shen rolls under the other again keeping his guard tight and head down like a master tactician. When Caine tries to punch him he deflects one shot but uses trapping moves on the others to bridge the gap whereupon he strikes with cold efficiency – jolting palms, back fists and elbow jabs common to southern kung fu of Fujian Province.

Stunned and bloodied Caine reels back, following him Shen powers in his own low-level kicks and blows to head and torso until Caine collapses, trying to stamp his fallen foe ruthlessly Shen shows no mercy. Deftly Caine uses 'on-the-floor' kung fu skills to writhe and evade these killer blows, here we see the northern monkey system being used as Caine kicks up from the ground with left and right legs then both legs combined sending his rival staggering away winded.

Back on his feet Caine does not press his attack he needs time to wipe away his own blood and compose himself. Shen to is more cautious but it is he who initiates the next attack with hard punches and kicks from the Choy Lee Fut system, hit several times Caine falls back, seeing his chance Shen throws him Shou Chaio to the ground then leaps on him to apply Chin na style holds and chokes.

Caine throws him off landing several chops and elbow strikes before rising quickly in a ready stance. Cut over his right eye now Shen realises he is not winding this duel as easily as he anticipated so he grabs the nearest thing to hand a vicious two-pronged fork, Caine's choice of weapon is a half-moon spade. The two farming implements clang together sending sparks into the air wielded by masters who have clearly used weapons before. First one man attacks then the other with powerful thrusts and cuts to head, legs and torso. Then Shen is disarmed, desperately he looks around for another weapon, finding it in the form of a large scythe, with this he slices Caine's weapon to pieces and tries to do the same to him cutting him on the left arm and right shoulder drawing blood. Leaping away from another attack Caine picks up a branding iron using this as a cudgel to drive Shen back, hitting him with several glancing blows. Discarding the scythe Shen reaches into his uniform for a fistful of throwing stars; one by one he tosses them across the barn over hand, under hand with a flip of the wrist with a full body spin.

Caine bats the incoming stars aside with the branding iron using both ends of it, with the last one he sends it flying back at Shen to impale him in the neck and with a cry the abbot collapses twitching on the ground as if fatally wounded.

Badly exhausted Caine turns to the ghosts of his parents, he smiles and they smile back – proud of their son and the man he has become.

BARTON

"Drake – kill him, I'm ordering you to do it now."

DRAKE

"This man has earned his freedom James,"

(Moves towards Caine with a smile,)

"You my friend are an amazing man I've never seen anything like that before."

BARTON

"Damn it Drake you work for me, you're being well paid."

DRAKE

"Hush now before I forget my manners, Caine allow me to shake your hand as one warrior to another."

(Collapses, hit over the head with a pistol butt.)

BARTON

(Aims his gun at Caine,)

"Looks like I'll have to do my own dirty work."

Next follows an amazing sequence as Caine disappears in front of Barton as if by magic or a light summer breeze. Stunned Barton spins around waving his gun effectually, out of thin air comes the voice of Caine.

"It is said a shaolin master can walk through walls," he is stood over on the right as though he has teleported there. Barton raises his gun and fires but he is shooting at nothing for Caine has gone, then Caine speaks once more,

"Looked for they cannot be seen," he is now over on the left side of the barn, Barton spins and fires but of course there is no target.

Caine," Listened for they cannot be heard," he is over in the corner smiling, Barton shoots again.

Caine, "Reached for they cannot be touched," he is right behind Barton within touching distance, when James raises the gun it is slapped aside, a wrist lock applied and he is put on his knees, Caine digs an erect finger into his carotid artery and Barton passes out with a gasp of defeated frustration.

ELLA

"Oh my god I don't believe it, how did you do that?"

WANDA

(Appears with Lily Chen in toe,)

"Looks like I missed all the action,"

(Looks at all the fallen bodies especially Barton,)

"Did he do all that?"

CAINE

(Turns to where Shen lay but the abbot has gone all that is left behind is the throwing star with blood on its spikes, like a ghost Shen has vanished.)

ELLA

"I didn't even see him go; he must be like you Caine."

CAINE

"We are both shaolin masters and our paths will cross again."

WANDA

"Who are you talking about?"

LILY

(Runs over to hug Caine who pats her lightly on the head.)

ELLA

(Glances down at James Barton,)

"I'd dearly love to put a bullet in this one."

WANDA

"Well then let me accommodate you,"

(Takes aim with her rifle.)

CAINE

(Pushes the weapon aside with a slow shake of the head,)

"There has been enough violence."

WANDA

"He tried to kill you and he terrorised this child and her family not to mention all those other Chinese families."

CAINE

"There is no honour in the taking of a life,"

(Heads out of the barn with Lily by his side.)

WANDA

"What kind of a man is that who doesn't want revenge when it's offered on a plate?"

ELLA

"The kind of man I'd like to get to know a lot more of,"

(She follows Caine and Lily out of the barn.)

SCENE TWENTY

The exterior of the Chen homestead, Mr and Mrs are stood waiting for Lily who runs to them being embraced by both, Caine stands back with Ella and Wanda beside him.

CHEN

"I can't thank you enough Caine, we thought…well it doesn't matter."

MRS CHEN

"Yes thank you, I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

CHEN

"You must stay; we'll prepare a banquet in your honour."

ELLA

"He's leaving there's something he has to do; a man he has to track down."

CHEN

(Smiles knowingly,)

"The leader of the tong."

CAINE

"I must find him; he has disgraced the shaolin temple and spread evil across this land."

CHEN

"Are you going to kill him?"

CAINE

"All I know is that I must stop him from poisoning the name of shaolin any further."

CHEN

"Speaking of poison what about Barton, is he still alive."

WANDA

"Yeah unfortunately he is,"

(Nods to her own horse over which James Barton is trussed up like a turkey,)

"Maybe you good folks could do something about that."

CHEN

"Oh I'm sure something will come to mind; must you go Caine?"

CAINE

(Already edging away flanking him are the ghosts of his parents shimmering like silhouettes in the light of a setting sun, he waves to his new friends.)

CHEN

"I'm going to miss him."

ELLA

"Oh I think we'll be seeing him again."

As Caine walks off into the sunset to continue his search for Abbot Shen he reflects on his faithful Master Li in his mind he replays a conversation between them.

_CAINE_

"_Master is it right to inflict violence upon another to use our skills to strike them down?"_

_LI_

"_Remembers always Kwai Chang the shaolin motto – learn to forgive but train to overcome."_

Cue closing credits and theme music to fade.


End file.
